Beloved Severus
by Cricketpoor
Summary: A letter from Peter that is rather depressin, but it isn't always what it seems like, SSPP SLASH this summary isn't the best but please read tha fic


Beloved Severus

By Cricketpoor

Disclaimer: not mine

Paring: PP/SS

Summary: Snape receives a letter from his long lost lover

Rating: PG rated for languish and Slash

Archive: ask first.

AN:this story is based on a longer fic which sadly, is so bad I have to rewrite it a lot. That fic is about people getting letters, but this letter had to get a fic of its own. I don't usually like Peter but for quite some fics now I make him a good guy none of the other fics has been published yet as they are in serious need of a rewrite.

Warning: not Betaed.

Letters is in italics.

_Beloved Severus_

_I really don't know where to begin. I miss you something fierce and this even though it haven't been more than an hour since the Dark Lord told me you had died in battle against some of Dumbledore's people. There are so many things I wish I had told you, I suppose I have to start form the beginning. It was when we had been together a year and a couple of month. Dumbledore approached me _

"Mister Pettigrew."

Dumbledore stopped the young man in the hall way.

"Could we have a word in my office?"

Peter nodded and followed the headmaster in to his office. The two of them sat down to talk.

"I understand you have a romantic interest in mister Snape."

The headmaster started. Peter just nodded and waited to hear the lecture on how bad it was.

"I'm afraid I have to inform you that mister Snape have taken on a path less desirable. It isn't a pleasure to ask you to stop seeing him but I hope you understand that in the current situation I have to ask you to do so anyway."

Peter looked at him sadness evident on his face.

_That was why I joined the Dark Lord in the very beginning because I thought that was what you wanted me to do. If nothing else I hope it at least proves how damn much I love you. When I gave up the secret of James and Lily's location it was because I thought you wanted me to help what I thought was our cause. Instead it resulted in you hating me and it made me wish I never had done anything like it... I think that is what hurt me more than knowing it was my fault that five other lives were ruined. Then of course I mean Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Harry. The following twelve years I spent hating myself and wishing that I could make things right between us. I still hate what I did and that I didn't have the guts to approach you and tell you all of this. When I saw you again in the shack I fell in love with you all over again. Then the Dark Lord came back. I wish that he hadn't but he did. And with him I got you back in my life, but not as I wanted to._

Snape removed his mask and looked straight in the eye of his former lover.

"This doesn't change anything."

The other man nodded and then looks away as if to hide his face. Snape turns and leaves when the other man thinks he is out or hearing distance Peter says

"But I wish it would"

Snapes stride halts for a second when he hears this but then he continues.

_I would never sell you out though. I hope you knew this, that this time it wasn't me screwing up. There are so many things I have been missing the last seventeen years. And the only thing I have been able to do was remember you. And missing all those little things like you not remembering how I wanted my coffee because I almost never drank it, but always remembering how I wanted my tea. There are so much of you and that is the only things that I have had the strength to care about. The only thing during all these years that has made me want to go on is the fact that you have been out there and maybe I would have a chance one day. But now that won't happen. I don't know how long I can go on but I don't think more than a week. I really want to die now, to get away from the Dark Lord and the sorrow. I'm drowning in it. Two hours and I already wish I was dead; this isn't working out well at all._

_I miss you. I love you more than any word could ever say, so much it hurts._

_Goodbye loved one_

_Yours always_

_Peter_

Snape folded the letter fresh tears running down his cheeks he clutched it tightly and then began sobbing. All those years he had wished Peter would have shown one little sign of affection. Sure he had said he had hoped things would have changed when Voldemort came back, but Severus just didn't know what to think. He had spent so many years missing his lover, not being with anyone because he still was so much in love with Peter. And now he had the chance to let him know this, if it wasn't too late. He grabbed a quill and started to write.

_Dear Peter,_

_I got your letter and I feel the same way, all these years I have missed you so much and shed many tears because I thought you were dead. I how ever am not dead, but if Voldemort ever sees me I will be. Please come back to me._

_Your _

_Sev_

It wasn't a very long letter but it warmed Peter's heart more than anything had ever done. His love was alive. This time he wouldn't screw up he would somehow prove he was worthy of Severus. With these thoughts and a smile he grabbed some floo powder and said

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry potion classroom. When he arrived he saw that the door to Sevs room was open. He entered and saw his lover lie there fast asleep and as beautiful as ever. He quickly undressed and climbed in together with Severus who wrapped an arm around his lover. Both knew there was a long way to go but the only thing that was important was that they were going to walk it together.

fin


End file.
